Realmente te amo
by Bella Scullw
Summary: —Esperaré hasta que puedas decirme que me amas. Pero no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo o te arrepentirás, idiota —dijo Hinata con los ojos brillosos/ Quizá, aunque fuesen mundos diferentes él podía aprender algo. Aun debía una respuesta a la verdadera Hinata/ AU. Basado en Naruto Road to ninja. NaruHina, SasuSaku.


**Disclaimer: Todo esto no me pertenece, si no al genial Kishimoto. Solo me pertenece esta historia y algunos de los personajes de mí alocada imaginación.**

* * *

_**Realmente te amo**_

* * *

_**Aviso: OoC, SasuSaku, NaruHina (?) dependiendo de cómo lo vean con las personalidades cambiadas. Este one-shot está basado en la próxima película de Naruto. Naruto: Road to ninja.**_

* * *

.

Había muy pocas cosas que hacía que Naruto echara a temblar de miedo.

En primera instancia estaban aquellas pesadillas que le atormentaron en toda su infancia antes de que descubriera que era el jinchūriki del Kyūbi, y por ende enterarse del sacrificio de sus padres. Esas pesadillas solo se remontaban a ese significativo momento en que sus padres habían dado su vida por la de él, aquel momento impreso en subconsciente. Con el tiempo había superado esa etapa y había aceptado todo lo que tenía con los brazos abiertos, el conocer la razón de estar vivo también ayudó a que sueños fueran muchísimos más cálidos y llenos de coloridos, con las visiones de los padres a los cuales no pudo conocer.

En segunda instancia estaban las veces que se pasaba de hablador e irritaba a Sakura-chan por alguna palabra de más o algún gesto que no debió haber hecho. En ese momento debía rezar por su vida y esperar desesperanzado en lograr sobrevivir para contarlo. Afortunadamente tendía a irritarla tanto que o él se hizo más resistente a los golpes o ella se hizo más paciente a sus tonterías.

Y en tercer lugar estaba la razón por la que en ese momento se encontraba paralizado de miedo. Conocía a Hinata desde que eran niños, desde la academia ninja, era una niña muy tímida y vergonzosa. Creció para convertirse en una mujer muy hermosa, pero con la misma timidez que le hacía desmayarse cuando él se acercaba más de lo normal. Esa era la razón por la cual si cuando llegó a ese mundo alterno junto a Sakura, habían quedado boquiabiertos por ese Sasuke nuevo y desconocido, el conocer a esa otra Hinata le había dejado con una sensación bastante conocida. Una que estaba acostumbrada a sentir cuando Sakura-chan se enojaba y crujía los puños. Eso le hacía paralizarse de miedo y en alguna parte de su cabeza se activaba la cruel certeza "HUYE MIENTRAS PUEDAS". Algo que no estaba acostumbrado a sentir cuando Hinata estaba cerca de él, pero algo a lo que definitivamente debía acostumbrarse si quería sobrevivir allí.

El equipo ocho se dirigía con entusiasmo hacia Ichiraku justo en el mismo momento en que él lo hacía con su equipo.

—Vamos, preciosa…—apenas le llegó la voz de Sasuke que intentaba coquetear fallidamente con Sakura-chan.

—Piérdete, Sasuke Uchiha —lanzó la muchacha en un gruñido. Sus ojos jades normalmente emotivos, destellaban de furia asesina. Una que estaba acostumbrada a sentir cuando Naruto le irritaba pero que definitivamente ese Sasuke comenzaba a superar. En solo cuatro días había logrado superar a Naruto en cuanto a irritación se trataba.

Tal vez los primeros días quedó deslumbrada y hasta sonrojada por esa actitud sensual y coqueta, pero Sakura había despertado de ese sueño. Le había gustado que le dijera palabras bonitas mientras acariciaba su cabello en Ichiraku, le había gustado que se colara a su habitación con una rosa y las palabras correctas, lo que no le había gustado era que intentara toquetearle como si nada. No, eso si no. Y había sido en ese momento que había comprendido que ese no era el Sasuke que amaba y que no lo deseaba cerca. De algún modo el amor que le profesaba al real se transformó en desprecio para ese otro. Después de verle coquetear con todas las chicas con esa estúpida actitud, Sakura no tuvo dudas. Esa versión de Sasuke era un insulto. Sasuke no era así, él no tenía palabras correctas y románticas en su boca, él tenía un silencio que podía ser cómodo o incomodo según a la persona a la que se lo dedicaba. Él no coqueteaba con las mujeres, él las ignoraba. Él no era un estúpido casanova cuya principal preocupación era ver que mujeres le faltaban seducir, era un vengador cuyo principal objetivo era limpiar su nombre y el honor de su familia.

Por eso detestaba a ese Sasuke, y fue por esa razón que alzó el puño en forma amenazante para que se alejara.

—Vamos, Sakura, lo deseas —Sasuke sonrió sensual e hizo otro intento de acariciarle el cabello.

—Devuélveme mi espacio personal o ese bofetón quedara corto —amenazó Sakura mirando la huella de su mano dibujada perfectamente en la mejilla derecha del Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado con los ojos brillando. No retrocedió en lo más mínimo por lo cual ahora que estaban parados en mitad del camino gracias a que Naruto paró de golpe, él se encontraba a unos milímetros de distancia de su compañera de equipo. No le extrañaba que Sakura no reaccionara a sus coqueteos, jamás lo había hecho. En toda la aldea había solo cuatro mujeres que nunca le habían hecho caso. La primera era Tenten, más interesada en entrenar y buscar pleito que en salir con él, además tampoco le llamaba la atención. Después estaba Ino, que se desmayaba antes de siquiera comenzar a coquetearle bien. Luego Hinata, a quien por su propio bienestar no intentó volver a conquistar tras la primera ocasión, en la cual luego de aclararle a voz en grito que solo amaba a Naruto, le había dejado inconsciente. Y por último, Sakura, la hija del cuarto, la correcta y siempre indiferente Sakura que ni siquiera pestañeaba para decirle que no. Lo gracioso del asunto es que recientemente había descubierto que Sakura parecía que después de todo si tenía emociones, ahora se exaltaba con mucha facilidad y perdía la paciencia con la menor provocación.

—Por eso me encantas, cariño.

— ¡No me digas cariño!

— ¿Entonces mi amor?

— ¡Te mato, Sasuke Uchiha!

—Hace unos días me decías Sasuke-kun, vamos dilo conmigo. "Si quiero salir contigo, Sasuke-kun" —el chico hizo una burda imitación burlona y maliciosa.

Eso fue todo lo que Sakura pudo soportar.

— ¡Tú no eres Sasuke-kun!

Si no hubiese estado tan asustado Naruto sin duda hubiese reído de la situación, como cuando Sakura-chan le plantó tremendo bofetón a Sasuke. Pero en ese momento ignorando a sus compañeros el rubio giró silenciosamente en su sitio rogando porque pasara desapercibido. Hubiese tenido éxito de no ser porque una vez que Sakura comenzó a gritonear histérica el equipo ocho volvió su atención hacia ellos. A pesar de que estaba de espalda pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo cuando sintió una penetrante mirada.

—"_Ah, dios, estoy muerto, dattebayo"— _Naruto alzó el puño a la altura de su barbilla mientras dramáticas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡Naruto! —la voz rebosante de alegría y entusiasmo de Hinata se dejó oír.

—Eh, H-Hola Hinata —Naruto se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La miró con la firme esperanza de que Hinata esa vez no se irritara. Entonces como ocurrió la primera vez y como seguramente seguiría ocurriendo hasta que terminara de acostumbrarse, se sorprendió ante su atuendo. Esa Hinata seguía llevando la pesada chamarra pero abierta, el top de malla enseñando su estómago, un short pequeño había reemplazado el pantalón azul. Además llevaba brillo labial y tenía una mirada y una sonrisa diferente, que demostraban a lo lejos su confianza, seguridad y entusiasmo. Se veía realmente linda con esa sonrisa y las mejillas de un leve rosa, pero Naruto sabía de primera mano lo fácilmente que ese ceño se podía fruncir y esa boca podía contraerse en una mueca de rabia.

Y lamentablemente como ocurría con Sakura, la rapidez con la que le podía hacer enojar era para darle un premio.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo más, Sakura dejó de intentar golpear a Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto con el ceño fruncido de rabia.

—Naruto ¿Podemos irnos? No lo aguanto…—Sakura infló las mejillas con enojo justo en el momento en que se dio cuenta de la cercanía del equipo ocho y de cómo la mirada brillosa de Hinata se transformaba en una de celos.

Ah, dios…

—Ah…claro, Sakura-chan —dijo aliviado acercándose a su compañera.

—Eh…—Sakura retrocedió por inercia ante el aura oscura que comenzaba a rodear a Hinata.

El mismo Naruto se detuvo al sentirla, incluso palideció de miedo.

— ¡Naruto! —Hinata gritó con rabia apuntando a Sakura —. ¡¿Qué haces tan cerca de ella? —hizo a un lado a sus compañeros y caminó marcando fuertemente sus pasos.

La pelirosa volteó hacia donde Sasuke se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo su ropa justo para huir de Hinata, como cualquier persona inteligente haría.

— ¿Sabes que, Sasuke? Cambie de idea —dijo Sakura corriendo hacia él —. Un recorrido por la aldea es lo que me hace falta, ya sabes…aire limpio…

Sasuke le miró arqueando una ceja y luego miró de reojo a Hinata. Se estremeció ante la mirada oscura de la chica y de buena gana acepto la excusa de Sakura para largarse.

—Tienes toda la razón, Sakura. ¿Sabes qué? He oído que si se sale corriendo a mirar la aldea el aire se siente mejor.

—Estupendo —Sakura sonrió.

—Vámonos —Sasuke le cogió de la mano y ambos salieron disparados muy lejos de allí, donde sin duda no tendrían que soportar la furia de Hinata.

—Este…ahora que recordé mi madre me dijo que tenía que comprar comida para los gatos…si, ya se agotó…muchos gatos…—Kiba dijo nerviosamente —. ¡Nos vemos luego, Hinata!

Shino masculló algo de que tenía que asegurarse de que Kiba comprara todo bien y se escabulló de allí igual de rápido.

— ¡Son unos cobardes, dattebayo! ¡Sakura-chan, eres muy cruel! —gritó Naruto intentando huir.

— ¡¿Quién es cruel, Naruto? —Hinata le cogió de las solapas, medio alzándole y activó el Byakugan con un gesto de furia en sus labios rosas.

Si algo había aprendido bien Naruto en esos escasos días era que no debía responder a la preguntas de Hinata, no después de que esta se enfureciera, lo cual ocurría muy a menudo cuando le veía cerca de Sakura. Quién lo diría, si en su mundo Hinata nunca había puesto una objeción o mostrado algún tipo de celos por su cercanía con la Haruno, en ese mundo Hinata echaba chispas ante la más mínima cercanía.

Y Naruto tenía miedo, tenía miedo de tenerle miedo a Hinata.

Irónico.

La dulce muchachita no existía.

Hinata hizo un mohín de rabia y desapareció llevándose a Naruto en una nube de humo. Aparecieron en las caras Hokage, sobre la de la quinta Hokage, Tsunade. Aunque allí era todo lo opuesto a su mundo. Hinata le soltó sin desactivar el Byakugan y él cayó al suelo, apoyándose sobre sus manos. Tenía que admitir que Hinata podía ser aterradora, tanto como su propia madre. Pero Naruto en ese momento no tenía tiempo de pensar mucho en comparaciones. Claro que no, lo importante del asunto es que iba a morir.

¡Y esa vez él no había hecho nada para merecerlo!

— ¡Naruto! —gritó Hinata con los puños apretados.

_Tobi, te mataré._

Si, cuando saliera de esa ilusión, ese otro mundo o lo que sea él mataría a ese sujeto.

— ¡¿Por qué a ella le llamas Sakura-chan y a mí solo Hinata? ¿Por qué te le acercas tanto?

Si, definitivamente lo mataría.

—Eh, bueno, verás…

—Más te vale que tengas una buena excusa —Hinata cayó de rodillas a su lado para volver a sujetarle de las solapas y acercar su rostro al suyo sin desactivar su Byakugan. — ¡Y debe ser una muy buena para engañar a tu futura esposa!

— ¡Te juro que no te engañe, dattebayo!

— ¡Eso no fue lo que vieron mis ojos! —le zarandeó fuertemente —. Yo te amo, te he amado siempre. ¡No es justo!

Hinata le soltó y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Naruto, con el flequillo ocultando sus ojos. Naruto dejó de temblar de miedo y le miró con sorpresa. Normalmente los gritos de Hinata no terminaban hasta después de un buen rato y luego de que ella le aclarara que solo se casaría con ella, serian felices y listo. Hinata se lo había repetido tantas veces en esos días que él ya había aceptado ese destino.

— ¿Es que no te gusto? —preguntó la Hyuga con un deje de tristeza —. ¿No te gusto nada? ¿No me encuentras bonita?

—Hinata-chan…—susurró aturdido.

La peli azul levantó la mirada al instante. Naruto se sorprendió al ver lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos, pero la orgullosa muchacha se negaba a llorar. Sus labios estaban estirados en un gesto triste y Naruto recordó que la Hinata que él conocía hacia ese gesto cuando se sentía completamente deprimida, con ganas de llorar ante lo disminuida que su familia le hacía sentir. No le gustó que él causara eso en Hinata, sin importar la Hinata que fuera. Por inercia llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de ella y suavemente ascendió limpiando las pequeñas lágrimas, de la misma forma que había visto a su padre acariciar a su madre en ese mundo.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Un fuerte y tierno rubor invadió las mejillas de Hinata. Ella le veía con sorpresa no oculta en sus ojos ya sin el Byakugan. Naruto nunca había sido así de tierno consigo, mucho menos cuando ella le gritaba llevada por los celos. Estaba acostumbrada a siempre proclamar su amor por el rubio para asegurarse de quitarse a las competidoras del camino. Para su fortuna Sasuke Uchiha siempre se había llevado la atención de todas las chicas así que no tenía competencia. Sakura siempre había sido indiferente a cualquier tipo de emoción y nunca la consideró una rival para luchar por el amor de Naruto, pero desde hace días Naruto y Sakura se comportaban de forma extraña y había sido eso lo que activó sus celos más de lo normal. Ver a ese Naruto demasiado bueno y tierno, ver a esa Sakura demasiado emocional y cerca de su Naruto no le hacía sentir segura. Ella que siempre había sido segura dudaba cuando se trataba de Naruto.

No importaba como vistiera o como se comportaba, nunca había logrado llamar la atención del rubio. Por eso no estaba acostumbrada a esos gestos.

Y el rubor le traicionó al igual que los latidos de su corazón que se intensificaron en su pecho.

— ¿Naruto?

—Hinata-chan, no llores, te ves más bonita cuando sonríes, ´ttebayo —Naruto le sonrió cálidamente, de forma zorruna.

Y Hinata sonrió, de la forma que él recordaba, con las mejillas teñidas de carmín, los ojos brillosos, y la postura tierna. Chocó sus índices entre sí y espió a través de sus pestañas como la verdadera Hinata hacía.

—Y claro que me gustas, las personas como tú, me gustan —confesó sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó feliz.

— ¡En serio, dattebayo!

— ¡Tú también me gustas! —Hinata se lanzó sobre él riendo y plantándole un beso en los labios.

Como ya estaban en el suelo, sobre la cara Hokage de Tsunade, cuando Hinata se le tiró encima Naruto la atrapó por inercia y ambos rodaron un poco, el rubio con los ojos como platos porque se esperaba cualquier reacción menos eso, pero al sentir los suaves y esperanzadores labios de Hinata sobre los suyos, no fue capaz de pensar en otra cosa y de buena gana le regresó el beso. Pudo sentir el fuerte calor proveniente de las mejillas de Hinata mientras se besaban, y pensó que después de todo, esa Hinata y la de su mundo no eran tan diferentes.

Cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron, pero Hinata siguió abrazándole, aun medio sobre él.

—Te quiero mucho, Naruto —dijo —. Realmente te amo.

—Hinata, yo…

—No es necesario —ella se levantó cogiéndole de las manos y tirando para ayudarle a levantarse.

Ya no estaba sonrojada, pero sus ojos perlas seguían destellando de felicidad.

—Esperaré hasta que puedas decirme que me amas. Pero no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo o te arrepentirás, idiota.

—Hinata-chan…

—Vamos por ramen.

—Hinata…

—Hinata, Hinata…pareces una urraca. Cállate y sígueme —ella dio saltitos mientras bajaba al mirador caminando. Naruto le siguió al instante sacudiendo la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Sasuke y Sakura mirando la aldea.

—Esta vez no estoy jugando, Sakura —oyeron que el Uchiha decía seriamente.

—Tú no eres Sasuke-kun, tú solo eres Sasuke —dijo la pelirosa girando a mirarle —, y realmente quiero, quiero creer que esto es bueno. Pero no lo es. Te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero no a ti, no a este Sasuke. Tú no te tomas en serio a nadie, solo juegas y ya. Yo no quiero esto, yo no quiero esa faceta de ti. Sería mucho más sencillo si simplemente dejarás de jugar conmigo.

—No es un juego, pero si lo quieres ver así, entonces jugaremos —el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado —. Que gane el mejor jugador —y acto seguido la sujetó por la cintura con rapidez y le besó en la boca.

Cuando Sakura se recuperó de la impresión, Sasuke se había desvanecido en una nube de humo. La pelirosa tocó sus labios suavemente y apretó los puños, sacudió la cabeza para convencerse de que aunque el rostro fuera el mismo, él no era su Sasuke-kun.

—Yo te amo, Sasuke-kun, por eso saldré de aquí, y Naruto y yo te rescataremos —prometió ante de irse.

Hinata no había escuchado nada, pero Naruto que había aprendido a escuchar bastante bien a esos dos recordó cual era la razón de todo eso, la razón por la que estaban allí y que por un momento había olvidado cuando Hinata sonrió con ese adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

—Ese estúpido Uchiha —se mofó Hinata —. Aún no sabe aceptar un no.

Naruto la miró.

Hinata arqueó una ceja interrogante. Al verla pudo ver a la tierna y tímida Hinata, a esa chica que le amaba y admiraba desde niña, la misma que aun esperaba su respuesta. La verdadera Hinata.

—Vamos por ese ramen, Hinata-chan.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso, Naruto —ella asintió.

El rubio dio unos pasos pero antes de que él siguiera, la chica le detuvo y le cogió de las solapas para plantarle otro beso.

—Ahora sí, podemos irnos. —Hinata pasó un brazo por el suyo y sonrió tiernamente.

_Esperaré hasta que puedas decirme que me amas. Pero no me hagas esperar mucho tiempo o te arrepentirás, idiota_.

Quizá, aunque fuesen mundos diferentes él podía aprender algo.

Aun debía una respuesta a la verdadera Hinata.

.

* * *

_Hi!_

_Bueno no podía pasar la tentación de escribir un one-shot con la tan anhelada película que pronto se estrenara en cines japoneses (que envidia) así que aquí esta. Solo he visto SasuSaku y SasuHina, así que como a mí me gusta el NaruHina aproveche para escribir esto._

_Es puro OoC está entre los avisos así que no me hago responsable de eso. Espero haberlo hecho bien, no me acostumbro a esas personalidades XD._

_Y aunque por el momento mi prioridad es seguir con "Un mundo donde estés presente" y terminar algunos de mis fics, he comenzado a escribir una versión más extensa, un fic largo basado en la peli. u.u, cuando logre terminar algún fic pendiente espero poder subirlo :D_

_Por el momento me retiro, tengo que terminar una tarea de la uni Dx._

_Ah, si alguien le interesa este fin de semana estaré actualizando "Mi dulce castigo"_

_Eso es todo, gracias por leer :)_

_Besos._

_Bella Scullw._


End file.
